Just a Girl
by Outlaw1
Summary: Rin is left alone in the world, and it is her fault. She fights herself and te demons that attack her. What will happen her? After all, she's just a girl .Ch.6UP!!!!!!!!**
1. Default Chapter

AN: Rin is 14  
  
Rin stood at the edge of the lake, the cool blue water running smoothly over her bare feet. The moon's reflection glimmered in the center, like a silver stone jutting through the icy water's surface.  
  
Sesshomaru…was gone…  
  
She fell to her knees, the water below her turning crimson.  
  
He had died….  
  
Sobs racked her body and she dropped her bow, now useless with a broken string and no arrows. The quiver strapped on her back was gone; in its place was a gash, sliced through the fine silk of her clothing into the flesh beyond.  
  
He had died…. Because of her…  
  
"Stay here." He had said, leaving to campsite to go and fight the approaching dragon clan.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
But she had not stayed…  
  
"Wench, where are you going?" Jaken has said.  
  
"Be quiet! Sesshomaru can't defeat them alone. I am skilled with my bow, I shall go help him!"  
  
"Stupid! Human females cannot fight, let alone protect a great demon like milord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"I….I can…"  
  
The village was aflame, the surrounding woods no more. Sesshomaru poisoned and slashed, killing dragons by the dozen. But his body took a toll. His attacks were weaker since only ne arm could be used to use them, and the dragon's claws had slashed him. The Tensiega was useless, and it did not sense its master's pain as it had when Inuyasha had attacked him, thus did not counter any attacks.  
  
And then…an arrow….  
  
It had pierced the dragon right through its hide. It cried out before falling, being dealt the same fate as its comrades.  
  
"Rin! Get out of here!" He had screamed.  
  
"Get out of here….!"  
  
More tears flowed from her eyes, falling to mix with the blood and water below.  
  
"No! I'm going to help you! You can't do this alone!" He had no time to answer. A dragon came swooping towards the duo. Rin shot a well-aimed arrow at its heart. It fell besides them.  
  
"See?"  
  
"This is not your place! Get out while you can. I cannot help you…." Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin knew he was worried, in his own way.  
  
"NO!"  
  
They had fought well. 2/3's of the army had been killed. But behind them a dragon arose. His scales flashed in the setting sun's light; they were red with blood and his eyes full of hatred and sorrow.  
  
"SESSHOMARU! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"  
  
He blasted crimson flames towards the youkai, then fell to join his family. But, when he fell, his aim was altered and the flames shot right towards the petrified Rin.  
  
"I'm…I'm gonna die!" She cried. But no burning tendrils licked her body. She suddenly realized that she was flying…?  
  
She had been…pushed away….  
  
"SESSHOMAARUUU-SAMAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Sesshomaru…sama…" She sobbed, tear flowing freely down her dirtied face. She had killed them…. She had killed them all. Her arrows had rained on their murderous heads, through their heartless chests. And then she had been slashed brutally by the last one. Out of arrows, she hurled rocks and broken spear points at the dragon. It had…It had laughed at her, taunting the enraged girl. It then flew away, rushing to tell its employer the news.  
  
She had found him….  
  
There was no burns on her masters face. But, neither was there a pulse. She had drawn the Tensiega at tried to revive him, but the sights of the hell demons never appeared before her.  
  
  
  
He…was gone….  
  
She was alone. Jaken was dead, everyone. She was alone in a world full of demons and thieves  
  
And she was just a girl.  
  
  
  
AN: Like it? Only reviews will make me continue! Sooo…if ya liked it and want me 2 continue, review! 


	2. Delirious?

Rin trudged slowly through the forest towards the nearest town. Actually, the one closest was the village that the dragons had destroyed, but it hurt her too much to go back an see if any mortals had survived. The wound on her back had partially scabbed over, but blood still trickled down her back. And so did the tears on her face; she had yet to stop crying. In her left hand she clenched the Tensiega  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Rappa! There's a girl approaching the gate. Should I let 'er in?"  
  
"No, Yaja, wait until she gets close. It may be a Kitsune!"  
  
Rin stumbled to the door.  
  
"Please.." she croaked, "Let me in…" she then collapsed at the wooden doors.  
  
"Woah! That ain't no fox! Get Hakaba!"  
  
Rin awoke in a small hut filled with the smells of herbs and flowers.  
  
"Ahh, so the girl has awakened." A male voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"What? I'm Kien, the village monk. This is Hakaba," he said, pointing to a middle aged woman with jade hair that fell easily to her waist," The miko of this village. Was it the notorious Sesshomaru who attacked you?"  
  
"No! No, it wasn't my fault!" She screamed suddenly, surprising the two people. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama…" she rocked back and forth, consumed in her grief.  
  
"It must be shock," Hakaba whispered to the monk, "Do not listen to what she says; it is as if hse is delirious."  
  
"Shh, child, rest. We will talk to you tomorrow." She said, standing up. The duo walked out of the room.  
  
"Seshomaru-sama…"Her eyes widened suddenly. The Tensiega! Where was her master's sword?  
  
"HAKABA!" She yelled, leaping painfully out of her futon and through the door."I had a sword. Where is my sword?"  
  
"Child, you must not move! You will reopen your wounds!"  
  
"Where is the Tensiega?"  
  
"Wait!" Kien said."The Tensiega was the sword of that bastard Sesshomaru. It is not yours. Do not speak kindly of his name, for he shall strike you down! That horrible youkai, he cannot even show kindness to a person whom cares for him."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She cried, tears once again flowing from her brown eyes "Once, for my birthday he got me a beautiful yukata! And he always stopped Jaken from hitting my head! And then…," she sobbed, her shoulder shaking," Then he sacrificed himself for my life!"  
  
"Quiet!" The miko shouted. "I will have no nonsense in the village that threatens the lives of us! You are a visitor, child or not, and need to show respect! The sword that you carried had a powerful demon aura and is being purified by the monks at this moment."  
  
No! Rin thought. That could destroy its power!  
  
"Kien, take her back to the hut, and make her rest. She has lost a lot of blood and is obviously in a severe state of shock."  
  
"Hai, miko!"  
  
*  
  
That night nightmares haunted Rin's thoughts. It was the memory of Rin's tenth birthday. He had given her a bow and arrows, and had hired a Kitsune Warrior to teach her how to use it. But, as he held the bow in her hands, they seemed to come to life, and she shot an arrow through Sesshomaru's heart.  
  
"You betrayed me, you disgusting girl! I should of let the wolves take you!" He screamed before flames engulfed both of them.  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Rin woke up, her heart racing.  
  
"I have to get the Tensiega back…" She said to herself. "Sesshomaru…wouldn't be happy if it got damaged…"  
  
She pulled her battered body up. As she approached the door, a howl pierced through the serene silence of the night.  
  
Wolf demons!  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum ! Sorry this is short, but I'm going to the movies real soon but I wanna post sumthin! Remember! Only reviews fuel my writing urge! No reviews=dead fic ^_^  
  
tootles 


	3. One Wish

AN: Sugoi! 5 reviews on the first day ^_^ I'm flattered. Annnyway, here's the next chap! Whoooho! Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, the great and wondrous Rumiko Takahashi does. All hail the great Takahashi!  
  
Paws pounded on the ground, an unending rhythm. Rin creeped out of the back door of the hut and headed towards the monks' purification building, bow in tow. The string had been fixed, and in her left hand Rin grasped six arrows- not many, but at least she had _some_ protection. Her back still throbbed to the beating of her heart, but the pain had dulled from what she had felt the night before. She slipped through the front door into the musty smelling room.  
  
When she got into the hut the first screams of victims rang through the air. Rin's heart beat fast as memories of her death flashed through her mind. The cold fangs puncturing her throat, cutting off her air….She shook her head. If the wolves caught her now she would either have to fight of die; Sesshomaru was no longer there to save her. She set her mouth into a grim line and then began to search for her master's sword, the Tensiega.  
  
She found the silver blade moments before the door burst open and six wolves, howling triumphly about their conquests in the village, entered the hut.  
  
"Oh god.." Rin thought. This was insane! The sounds…the smells…all like the day on which she died. And this time…No one was there to revive her….  
  
"Roowr!" A wolf barked, and the rest ran to where Rin was hiding, huddled behind a golden statue of Buddha. Soon a wolf circled around the statue and Rin's location was found. Clutching the Tensiega in one hand in her bow in the other, she leapt from her hiding place and faced the snarling pack.  
  
They launched towards her, their claws outstretched and their drooling mouths wide. On reflex Rin shielded herself with the Tensiega.  
  
"Oh no.." She thought as the wolves jumped. "The Tensiega won't cut a leaf, let alone a pack of wolves!" She clenched her eyes, readying for the stroke of death that she had felt once before. But there was none….instead the howls of pain of the wolves as their blood splattered on her face.  
  
"What?" She whispered. The Tensiega was crimson with blood. "Oh no…."  
  
The Tensiega had been destroyed, or at least its youkai aura. Now it was just a piece of metal, unlike the shining blade it had once been.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I am so sorry…" She leaned against the statue, staring at the only keepsake she had left of her master, now ruined. But she had no time to grieve. A shadow of a man fell across the floor, and a demon's aura fell the air.  
  
"Why have you killed my warriors, Kitsune!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What, do you think I'm that stupid? There is no way a young female mortal could've done that kind of- Wait! You are a mortal! I can tell by your smell…" He came closer. Rin held the blade straight towards the approaching youkai.  
  
"You hold the weapon on Sesshomaru in your hands. It is truth that the Western lord is now dead, isn't it?"  
  
"I…I didn't mean to!" She cried "It was an accident! I swear! I should've listened to him...I should've stayed… It's all my fault!" She then took her gaze off of the Tensiega and into the eyes of the youkai.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I deserve to die. I killed a lord, didn't I? It is a crime that means death. Kill me."  
  
  
  
AN: Whats gonna happen to Rin? Who knows ? ^_^* if ya wanta know, ya gotta r/r!! whooho!  
  
tootles 


	4. High Mount

The cool thing about the reviews are that its obvious EVERYBODY luvs fluffy! Haha, he is drool handsome, strong, smart…..Ahem, annnyway, I _might_ make him come back ^_~ who knows in the fictions of the Outlaw!  
  
  
  
"You are brave."  
  
"Brave? A worm is brave in the presence of a sparrow! I do not deserve to live when I had killed the only one in this world who has cared for me!" If you do not kill, me then-"  
  
The wolf youkai's hand lashed out, clenching onto Rin's throat.  
  
"I am not so fond of humans, yet I do not slaughter them like cattle. You show emense bravery for standing up against my pack, and even more so killing them. I honor bravery, not punish it. My name is Ookami Kiri, the Alpha of the Southeast Wolf Clan." He stepped out of the shadows more. His fur was silver, almost blue, and he had golden eyes like Sesshomaru. His arms were covered with black stripes, the markings of his clan, no doubt. He wore plain deerskin tunic and khaki trousers (obviously stolen from a human village). On his hip hung a magnificent sword with a shining blade and a ruby mounted at its base.  
  
"Come. I am assuming you were staying at this village. It is no longer a proper place to stay. I am sure at High Mount there will be a swordsmith who can look at Sesshomaru's sword."  
  
"Okay…" She muttered. She did not know this Ookami, yet she knew that there was no place else to go.  
  
  
  
High Mount was a vast valley sitting between giant, snow crested mountains.  
  
" The Yoi and the Warui Mountains. There are sacred to my people, as it is thought the first wolf youkai was born there by a great thunder god." Ookami explained as he, Rin and about a dozen other wolves walked through the towering masses.  
  
The Clan Den rested at the foot of the two, a large crevasse caused thousands of years ago, perhaps by a glacier. Or, maybe the tales were true. Maybe a thunder go did strike the ground and from it crawled a pure white wolf of power.  
  
Rin and the others soon arrived at the mouth of the hole.  
  
"My…god.." Rin breathed. Below her was a crevasse full of shimmering ledges with lush vegetation glimmering green in the noon sun. An underground stream babbled further below that. And on the jutting ledges and on the stream bed hundreds of wolves, both humanoid and canine, talked, frolicked, sang, danced, ate, everything. Howls and laughter, cries and singing all filled the air with a feeling much like the carnivals Sesshomaru took Rin to see as a treat ever so often.  
  
"Welcome to High Mount, the den of five thousands wolves."  
  
  
  
AN: Short? Yeah, so what. Gimme a break… Oh! R/r! pwease *big starry eyes* I'd luv it!  
  
Japanese Translations:  
  
Ookami = wolf  
  
Kiri = Dew (I thought that Ookami's fur was almost blue, ya know, as if it was misted with dew!)  
  
Yori = Good  
  
Warui = Evil  
  
Thanxs to my sugoi English to Japanese dictionary, Living Language (Random House Company) Japanese Dictionary! HAHAHA! IU need to get a life! Wheee! Oh, and donate chocolate to needy Kitsunes today! Call:  
  
1-800-INEEDTHAT-HYPERGROOVE  
  
Or at: www.gimmecaffineplease/chocolateisgood.com/gov. 


	5. Return

Three years. Three years since Sesshomaru had sacrificed himself for Rin. And had she forgotten that?  
  
Sometimes…..She wondered if she did.  
  
High Mount had become her home. Ookami had taken the place of caretaker, of Sesshomaru's place. And she had fit in with the wolves of High Mount. She watched over the pups, and entertained all with her stories at night. That was her gift. Words flowed out of her mouth like pictures, and all who listened were captured in her stories.  
  
And maybe for even days she was happy.  
  
And then the dreams came. Dreams with skies of blood red clouds and grass of razor sharp glass. She would stand there in this world and laughter would slice through the silence like a blade. Laughter...Insane laughter…And then a tree would grow, its roots like wooden snakes, its branches wrapping tighter and tighter on her body. And on the base were carved words BETRAYAL in jagged letters. And then a voice cried out something, some muttled words but Rin always awoke before she could decipher the words, her body shaking and coated with sweat.  
  
And then her mind wandered. Her stories were bland. She ate little, and her eyes always looked behind someone when she was talking, as if she was watching for someone. For the person who cried out, the person who seemed to have vital information that had tried so hard for her to hear.  
  
And then the dreams left for a few days, and she was happy. Again her stories came to life and she chatted away happily with her wolf friends.  
  
But her mind was never at ease.  
  
And then came a day in which she broke. That day, the day her heart was shattered.  
  
  
  
AN: Because I'm NICE! I will continue ^_ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was a nice one, really. A little overcast, buy the birds sang happily and the weather was nice. It was a day that Rin's mind was at ease. The dreams hadn't come for at least four days now.  
  
And then there came aknockin' on the gatehouse door.  
  
A scraggly woman with a bent leg hobbled in and said that she was seeking a good place to stay for the night., A good friends of hers had told her that the nearby wolves were hospitable and kind, and they had a mortal girl help them.  
  
And they let her in.  
  
And then there was a smashin'.  
  
And the woman laughed as her form ripped apart and in her place stood a Kitsune warrior.  
  
"Kitsune on the second floor!" Ookami yelled, taking his ruby sword out of its sheath.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Blue flames licked hungrily at the green plants on the ledges. The stream below sizzled into steam and choked all that were near. Pups whined and cried, their parents scrambling to save them from the flames.  
  
"Foolish wolves!" The Kitsune laughed as she rained upon them yet another bud of fire.  
  
"WENCH!" Ookami leapt from his hiding place and swung his blade into the flesh of the Kitsune. Through her armor it pierced, and her blood stained the blade. An arrow then flew into the Kitsune's heart, it too piercing the dragon bone plates. But then the Kitsune turned around, wrenching herself from the blade.  
  
"Die, mortal!" The Kitsune yelled, her eyes red with rage. She drew a dagger and threw it with deadly accuracy towards Rin.  
  
"RIN!" Ookami flipped quickly in the air and put himself in front of the blade.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO!" Rin screamed as the lifeless body of Ookami fell to the stream.  
  
"YOU!" Rin growled, taking her bow and flipping it around the Kitsune's neck. "Now tell me. Before I kill you, who employed you?"  
  
"Wh-What are you-"  
  
"Kitsunes never had any grudges against this clan. Who sent you?"  
  
"I..I don't know who its was. He…He was tall…"  
  
"AND?"Rin screamed in the Kitsune's ear.  
  
"And…And he had white hair and a crescent mark on his forehead and but one arm- kukkkya…." The bow tightened, and the Kitsune was silenced forever.  
  
"Sesshomaru….sama…?"  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUM ! r/r! 


	6. Yoojin (Beware)

AN: WARNING! This part will be pretty dark. You could probably just skip this part, though it would be a little confusing ^_^*. Mmmkay? Oh, and, yiss I am evil! Kukuku ; )  
  
  
  
"But Rin, you must stay with us!" The pups whined as she took the newly refinished Tenseiga and Ookami's ruby blade and placed them gently into her pack. Sesshomaru's blade had been dipped into melted diamonds-melted using an immensely powerful Kitsune's flame- and thus its defense improved. And, yet, according to Yukima the swordsmith, it would never regain its power to revive.  
  
"I can't, Hatsu, everywhere I go I bring trouble. If I hurt any of you I would never forgive myself." She struggled a smile at the wolf pup hanging on her leg.  
  
"Promise to come back?" The cub said as its big brown eyes looked up longingly.  
  
"Umm, sure…"  
  
  
  
She walked slowly out of High Mount. The Yori and Warui Mountains didn't seem as magnificent as when she had entered. She stared back at the crevasse and saw that all of the plant had been destroyed, and the stream was no more. Out of the five thousand wolves that had once lived in High Mount, only five hundred survived. The raging fire had taken all; men, women, and children. And it was…  
  
It was all her fault…  
  
That night the dreams came. Again. She didn't know how to handle them, then. She was in the same place, the place of crimson skies and grass of blades. But she just…stood there. Nothing happened. No laughter. And then…horrible screams…. The sky rained down, the raindrops as red as the sky. The water of a nearby stream turned to blue flame that crackled and spread, ever closer to Rin. And then the flames took shape…They turned from blue to pale silver…. No, white…And armor appeared at its chest, with a flowing tail wrapped around its arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama…?"  
  
"Betrayal…" It hissed, much unlike Sesshomaru's regular voice.  
  
And then another voice...Rin struggled to stay awake to hear what it said…  
  
"Yoojin suru mooso no ren'ai suru." A voice. Hers.  
  
A noise awoke Rin. But the area was serene. Silent.  
  
"Yoojin suru mooso no ren'ai suru…?" Rin struggled with the words. Old Japanese. She couldn't understand a word of it. Except….  
  
"Yoojin…I am to beware something? Or am I the one people must beware..?" She thought, tears once again daring to overflow in her eyes.  
  
"Its all my fault!" She screamed, slamming her fist onto the ground. A sharp stone pierced her hand; blood slowly seeped out of the wound.  
  
"Maybe…. Maybe I don't deserve to life…" She muttered  
  
"Perhaps I am more of a threat than anything else in this word…" She eyed the blade sitting inches from her hand. The moon reflected off of its blade, as if taunting her. She reached slowly for it, but then she remembered the smiles of the pups.  
  
"Promise to come back?" They wanted her back…  
  
She sighed, and pulled her hand away from the Tenseiga. 


	7. The wind can tell secrets

AN: Okay! So.the last chapter sucked. Reeeeaaaaallly sucked. It wasn't very dark, either. So.I'll make it up to u guys, mmkay? I'll try to make this one good ^^* (Hm.try is the operative word there ^^*)  
  
*  
  
"Man, does this trail ever stop?" Rin sighed, seeing another hill ahead of her. She looked up to the sky.  
  
"It's already past Middle Sun.How far away is this stupid village?" Her shoulders fell in defeat.  
  
"That old villager said that the priestess would know.." She sat on the ledge of an old well. "Kaede, was her name? Oh, whatever!" She pulled out of her pack a pheasant she had caught, and began to build a fire. "It looks like I'll never get there.I've been traveling for three solid days." Her fists clenched. "Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't give up, would he? And besides, I've traveled much farther with him!" She sighed "Course, I rode on Ah and Uhn most of the time.. And I was younger; I had more energy." She stared into the growing flames. "Will I never find out what this all means? Or what's happening to me? Or." She closed her eyes," Should I even try to find out? I mean," she laughed, " Maybe the truth is worse than this." She thrust a stick into the pheasant and hung it over the liking flames.  
  
"ARG! STUPID BACKPACK! Where Inuyasha when you need him?"  
  
Rin froze. Did the well just..talk? And what did it say about Sesshomaru's mutt brother? A head pooped out of the well. "Inu-Oh, um, hi." Kagome say, looking at the bewildered face of the woman sitting on the well. "Do you mind.giving me a hand with this pack? " "Umm.sure." Rin rose, setting the meat she was cooking on a leaf. She reached down and lifted the pack with one hand off of the strange girl. She set it down and offered a hand to her. "Wow!" Kagome thought, taking her hand . "This girl is strong! Man, and she looks much younger than me! " The twenty-one year old Kagome smiled at the girl, trying to be as friendly as possible. She looked very sad, with dark black circles under her eyes and her aura was very dark., as if she had witnessed a horrible tragedy. "Umm, so what's your name? " Kagome asked, sitting next to the girl. "Rin." "I'm Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome said, smiling. "You are not from around here, are you?" "Hmm?" "Your clothes.." Rin said, staring at Kagome's short skirt and blouse. Her eyes widened suddenly. "There is a woman who rides with that mutt. Her name is Kagome, and she has powers that of a miko. She is actually quite impressive, with that bow of hers. But she is also weak, a mortal of lower status than even Jaken." Sesshomaru had said once. She was young then, and remember laughing atone of Sesshomaru's rare jokes Rin sighed. "Umm, are you okay?" Kagome finally asked. "I mean, maybe you should rest at the village awhile. " "The village, is it close?"  
  
"Yea, just a mile or two. Right outside of this forest." "Tell me, Kagome, is there a woman named Kaede there?"  
  
"What?" Kagome thought. "Who would know of Kaede?" "Yes, actually. She is, err, was the priestess." "Then, Kagome-chan, it was nice to meet you." Rin said, standing up. "No, wait, I'm going there too! That baka Inuyasha won't meet me here anyway. Lets go then!" "Alright." Rin said, staring at the overly happy woman.  
  
It took the two around a half-hour before they reached the village. The sun had set by then, the moon invisible in the sky. " Kagome-chan!" "Hey, Shippou!" Kagome smiled at the boy. He had grown in the last 6 years, though not by much. He looked a lot like Souta, strangely. He had the same energy. Kagome laughed at herself silently. A kitsune and a human boy, best friends? Hey, I guess it could happen. Inuyasha sat in the corner his hair already jet black. "Inuyasha, you could have helped me, you know?" He looked up. "It isn't my fault I look like this eve-" "You are Inuyasha?" Rin asked, breaking up the argument. Inuyasha looked at her for the first time, just noticing the solemn girl. "Kagome?! Why don't you just tell Sesshomaru when I turn? Geeze!" He yelled at Kagome. "Even if you told him, he would not listen." "Huh?" Kagome asked, looking at the face of Rin, veiled by her black hair. "Mi'lord Sesshomaru died about five months ago." "So the she-male finally kicked it, eh? Good. Anther punk off my list." Rin's fists clenched. "I wouldn't say that, hanyou. Tonight isn't your best night to go ill- mouthing anyone!" "Hey, girl," Inuyasha growled," Watch it. You are just some mortal woman, I could shred you in an instant." "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha covered his head suddenly, turning from the bully to the bullied. "Don't sit me!" He cried. In his human form, it wouldn't be very comfortable Miruko laughed nearby, knowing this scenario far too well. Rin sat by herself, munching on her now-cold fowl. They're so happy, she thought. It had been so long since she had been truly happy.Even with the wolf tribe there had been a nagging in her mind, an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach. That night as the rest of the village slept, Rin sat alone gazing at the moonless sky. "Its pretty, isn't it?" A voice said, startling Rin. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing up?" She asked. "I should be asking you that." She replied happily. "You.Are you alright?" She then said, her happiness melting away to worry. "Huh? What made you.." "You don't look so great, Rin-chan. You look like you haven't slept well for days.And your aura, it's as dark as the night sky above us." "I.I know." Rin muttered back. She knew it was well obvious that her life since a few years back had been hard. Scars were randomly scattered on her body from battles she had fought with youkai. When she did sleep, it was a short and troubled slumber, filled with nightmares. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked, almost whispering. She remembered, years and years ago, when Inuyasha had run into Sesshomaru. By his side had been a young girl, a human. She had been so happy, carefree. Her aura had been yellow and pink. But now.Now she was worn and silent, her eyes never seeming to be focussing on reality, her aura dark. "It is.None of anyone's business." She replied bitterly. She knew of her past. There was no need to reopen her wounds. There would never heal, but playing with them would only infect them, make them bleed again. "No man is an island, Rin-chan. Don't try to pull yourself away from humanity. Reality. I'm sure if you got whatever happened to you off your chest, you would feel better." "You have no idea!" Rin said, now angry at Kagome's persistence. "All my life people have been so kind to me, so wonderful. And what have I done? I have somehow killed them all!" She screamed, pounding the ground with her fist. "My.My parents," She then said, calming down slightly. " They protected me with their life.Only to have me die a few years the latter." She choked down a sob. "And then Sesshomaru-sama revived me.Took care of me.And I disobeyed him and was punished with his death!" Kagome looked at the poor girl, pitying her. She prepared herself for the girl to cry on, even inching a little closer to her. But instead of a sob, a growl very wolflike escaped from Rin's mouth. " This is why I won't become closer to anyone anymore. I came to your village to find an answer. Once I realize it." Her teeth clenched, " I will.Join milord." "What?" Kagome gasped. "Rin-chan, get a hold on yourself! Suicide isn't the answer here!" That's when Rin began to cry. Tears of both anger and sorrow flooded her cheeks. "There is no meaning anymore, Kagome! I can never love someone, have a family. For when it is the most important thing I have, it will be torn away!" She stood up then "Thank you for your pity, Kagome-chan. But I needn't it." She walked away, leaving Kagome to herself atop the hill. That's when it hit her. This was so much like what Inuyasha had suffered through. "No." She whispered, and the wind whispered back "Naraku."  
  
AN: Wahaha! FF.net is up, and me iz happay! Ok, I'll be doing the next chapter.sometime ^^* I just hope I get reviews *winkwink nudgenudge* r/r, folks! Tootles 


End file.
